Keiki no Atarashii
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Fin de la quatrième guerre shinobi, Naruto meure en emportant Juubi et Madara avec lui. Pourtant, son corps, son esprit et son âme persiste, bien que hors du monde. 35 000 ans plus tard, dans un monde qui subit encore les effets secondaires de la guerre, Naruto se voit offrir une nouvelle chance de revenir. Saura-t-il s'adapter dans cette nouvelle époque où tout lui est inconnu ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Keysapocalypses, un dégénéré mental qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se compliquer la vie avec des scénarios ridiculement compliqué.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà...

...

...

Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour mon retard dans mes autres fictions. J'ai des excuses, mais vous ne voulez pas les entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc voici ma liste d'excuses:

- Je suis en pleine période d'examens, ce qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour poursuivre mes chapitres.

- Je suis en pleine recherche de stage et je galère un peu à en trouver un, ce qui en fait une priorité pour moi en ce moment.

- J'ai eu un déchaînement de nouvelles idées de fiction et je ne voulait pas tout mélanger. Du coup, je vous annonce qu'en plus de celle-ci, une nouvelle fiction sortira bientôt dans le fandom Naruto.

Bon... Je vais m'arrêter là dans les excuses et vous laisser profiter un peu de ma nouvelle oeuvre. On se revoit en bas !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: La fin de la quatrième guerre shinobi !**_

Si sombre... Tout n'était que ténèbres et obscurité. C'était un lieu ou la lumière n'était pas la bienvenue et, même si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pu y accéder. La vie n'y avait pas sa place. La mort non plus. La matière même n'existait pas dans cet endroit. Tout n'y était que vide et abandon. Nulle existence n'avait souillé ce lieu de sa présence depuis le début des temps... Jusqu'à maintenant. Pour la première fois, dans ce vide absolu, quelque chose se mouvait.

Ce n'était pas visible, car la lumière était inexistante. Ce n'était pas audible, car nul son ne pouvait se faire entendre. Ce n'était pas touchable, car la matière était absente. Ce n'était pas reniflable, car il n'y avait pas d'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas goutable, car il n'y avait rien à gouter. Nul sens ne pouvait distinguer ce que cela était, mais ce n'était pas important. Quelque chose était ! Quelque chose _existait_.

Et puis, lentement, ce quelque chose changea. Cela ne prit pas de forme, car rien ne pouvait être utilisé comme base. Enfer, il n'existait même pas d'atomes ou de molécules dans ce lieu. Non, peu importe ce en quoi ce quelque chose changeait, car ce n'était pas physique. C'était une idée, un concept, rien de véritablement concret. Et puis finalement, un changement majeur se produisit, modifiant tout ce que _cet_ endroit ait jamais connu.

Quelque chose de blanc, vaguement vaporeux et absolument non solide fit son apparition. De part son apparence, cela pouvait s'apparenter à une flamme, bien que totalement immaculée. Cela émettait même de la lumière. Bien que minuscule de part sa taille et tremblotante, dans ce lieu de ténèbres absolus, cette chose immatérielle était comme un phare éclairant... Rien. Il n'y avait rien à éclairer. Pourtant, _cet_ endroit était indubitablement plus lumineux, moins sombre.

Et puis d'un coup, quelque chose détruisit le silence. Ce n'était pas un son, car rien n'aurait pu l'émettre. Non, c'était quelque chose de différent. Une pensée. Une réflexion. Quelque chose de confus et incohérent, à peine plus qu'une ébauche. Toutefois, dans un tel lieu ou autrefois rien n'existait, cette pensée sembla s'amplifier à l'infini, remplissant l'espace. Cette chose totalement nouvelle provenait de la flamme blanche.

_« Où... Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il... arrivé ? Quel est... mon nom ? »_

A travers ces quelques mots qui n'ont même pas été dit à haute voix, le lieu sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, comme si une entité venait d'être créée et analysait un intrus indésirable. Accompagnant la pensée, une image ponctuelle sembla rebondir dans ce (presque) vide infini, celle d'un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans. Il était blond aux cheveux hérissés lui tombant presque jusqu'aux épaules. Deux mèches encadraient son regard, deux yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel et aussi profond que l'océan. Sa peau était bronzé, son corps mince. Son corps avait les proportions idéales, pas trop musclé et taillé autant pour la puissance que la vitesse. Sa marque la plus distinctive restait néanmoins les trois marques étranges que le garçon avait sur chaque joue, faisant vaguement penser aux moustaches d'un chat ou d'un renard. Ah... Et il était complètement nu aussi. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une image provenant d'une pensée, et personne n'était là pour se sentir gêné.

Cette petite flamme blanche sembla soudain se raviver, reprenant de l'envergure. Sa luminosité s'accrut et le flux de pensée sembla se faire moins chaotique. Une onde sembla la traverser à la manière d'un frisson, comme frappé par une révélation. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, comme prise d'un doute, avant de confirmer ses pensées.

_« Naruto Uzumaki... est mon nom. » _

L'instant de joie que dura cette découverte prit malheureusement fin rapidement, laissant place à un mélange de perplexité et de confusion. Naruto, puisque c'était son nom, ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait ni comment il était arrivé là. En fait, lorsqu'il prit la peine d'y réfléchir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait que de fragments de sa vie. Lentement, il parvint à retracer son histoire, faisant ainsi revenir les souvenirs associés. Il se rappela de Hiruzen, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, le traitre Mizuki et l'obtention de son diplôme, Konohamaru, Zabuza et Haku, les examens chuunin, Gaara, Lee, Neji, le serpent Orochimaru, l'espion Kabuto, ero-sennin Jiraya, Tsunade baa-chan... Puis les événements s'étaient précipités: la désertion de Sasuke, son entrainement de trois ans avec son pervers de sensei, la lutte avec Akatsuki...

_« Ah... La quatrième guerre shinobi ! »_ se rappela Naruto.

Cela avait été le point culminant de la lutte contre Akatsuki. La défaite de Pein par Naruto avait été censé dissoudre le groupe, puisque dépourvu de son leader. Toutefois il n'en avait rien été. L'homme, Nagato de son vrai nom, n'avait été qu'une marionnette au main de la véritable menace: Madara Uchiwa. Avec la complicité d'Obito Uchiwa, alias Tobi, ils avaient été les véritables fondateurs de l'Akatsuki. Madara avait même été jusqu'à donner son plus puissant dojutsu à Nagato avant de mourir de vieillesse: le rinnegan. L'objectif était de le ressusciter durant la quatrième guerre shinobi grâce à l'un des pouvoirs du rinnegan: le rinne tensei. En parallèle, l'Akatsuki avait pour charge de récolter les neuf bijus et de les fusionner dans le Gedo Mazo afin de recréer Jubi, le démon à dix queues et également biju originel. Naruto était le jinchuriki de l'un d'eux: Kurama, alias Kyubi no Kitsune. Il y avait également Shukaku alias Ichibi, Matatabi alias Nibi, Isobu alias Sanbi, Son Goku alias Yonbi, Kokuo alias Gobi, Saiken alias Rokubi, Chomei alias Nanabi et enfin Gyuki alias Hachibi.

Leur plan ne s'était toutefois pas passé exactement comme prévu. La mort de Nagato retarda leur plan temporairement. Ce fut une chance pour eux que Naruto n'ait pas détruit le rinnegan durant le combat. Toutefois, Obito avait prévu un plan de secours pour un tel cas, sous la forme de Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa et de leur mangekyo sharingan fusionné en un éternel, ajouté aux cellules de Hashirama Senju. Car pour éveiller le rinnegan, il fallait fusionner le mangekyo sharingan de deux frères et y ajouter l'adn du clan antagoniste des Uchiwa: les Senju. La raison était que les deux clans avaient le même ancêtre commun: le Rikudo Sennin, fondateur du ninjutsu, jinchuriki de Juubi et premier possesseur du rinnegan. Au fil des génération, le pouvoir des ses descendants s'est amoindrit et divisé en deux: le sharingan des Uchiwa et le mokuton des Senju.

Pour en revenir à la quatrième guerre shinobi, Obito parvint à récupérer le rinnegan de Nagato, au prix d'un œil qu'il remplaça immédiatement par la fameuse pupille, gardant l'autre pour le rendre à Madara. Il s'infiltra ensuite au conseil des kage et y dévoila le plan œil de lune, consistant à placer le monde sous un immense genjutsu _via_ la lune, et déclara la quatrième guerre shinobi, provoquant une alliance entre les cinq nations élémentaires. Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri et Iwa. Toutefois, malgré l'union des plus forts shinobis de chaque village, la guerre fut presque à sens unique. Obito, à la tête d'une armée d'hommes-plantes (Zetsu) et de shinobis décédés et contrôler par l'edo tensei de Kabuto, parvint presque à gagner. Toutefois, Sasuke et son frère décédé Itachi qui était parvenu à se libérer à l'emprise de l'edo tensei, vainquirent Kabuto et libérèrent l'âme des défunts.

Pendant un instant, un court instant, l'alliance shinobi crut pouvoir venir à bout de l'Akatsuki. Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment que Madara fut ressuscité et que le véritable enfer se déchaina. Malgré la présence du hokage Tsunade Senju, du Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku, du Mizukage Mei Terumi; du Raikage A et du Tsuchikage Onoki, ainsi que des Hokage Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi et Minato Namikaze ramenés à la vie par Orochimaru, ils ne purent que difficilement correspondre à la puissance d'Obito, sans parler de Madara. Puis Naruto était arrivé avec Killer Bee, le jinchuriki de Hachibi et...

_« Madara m'a dépossédé de Kurama et à fait de même avec Bee et Gyuki avant de les sceller dans le Gedo Mazo... »_ se souvint Naruto.

Une des lois les plus universelles de la nature était la suivante: si un jinchuriki venait à se faire déposséder de son biju, il mourrait après une agonie dont la longueur dépendait de la force de la volonté de la cible. Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto et précédent jinchuriki de Kyubi, en était un exemple. Elle avait tenu plusieurs heures avant de finalement mourir. Certes, à l'époque Kurama y avait été pour quelque chose, mais même sans cela, Kushina n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la mort. Gaara no Sabaku était un autre exemple. Dépossédé d'Ichibi, il était mort presque immédiatement. Ce ne fut que grâce à une technique de réincarnation qu'il était encore de ce monde.

Si Killer Bee mourut de l'extraction au bout de quelques minutes, ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto. Grâce à ses gènes Uzumaki, il était pourvu d'une grande vitalité, ce qui prolongeait son existence quelque peu. Mais ses forces avaient continué à décliner sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Or, Naruto n'avait pas voulut mourir avant d'avoir gagner cette guerre. Il laissa de coté tous ses rêves de devenir Hokage et se concentra plus fortement que jamais. Il usa du senjutsu, absorbant le chakra naturel (ou sen) afin de prolonger son existence encore plus longtemps. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait toujours rien faire de plus que continuer à chercher une solution.

Le senjutsu était un art puissant, la preuve en était que le Rikudo Sennin s'en était servit pour vaincre Juubi et le sceller en lui, à une époque ou la chakra n'existait pas. Avec le chakra, le senjutsu était donc censé être encore plus puissant. Pourtant, aucun shinobi moderne n'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le potentiel du Rikudo Sennin. Naruto, Jiraya et Minato, les utilisateurs du senjutsu des crapauds, Hashirama, l'utilisateur du senjutsu des forêts, Kabuto, l'utilisateur du senjutsu des serpents, aucun n'effleurait le potentiel du fondateur du ninjutsu. L'ex jinchuriki de Kurama avait alors comprit qu'il manquait quelque chose, une donnée. Mais quoi ?

Naruto s'était alors souvenu d'une simple phrase prononcé par Orochimaru durant la guerre: _« Juugo est un cas particulier, il est détenteur d'un Kekkei Genkei unique basé sur le senjutsu »_. Ce fut alors que le déclic se fit chez le garçon. Le senjutsu des crapauds, des forêts et des serpents... C'était la même déclinaison d'une même forme, basé sur les êtres vivants. Juugo, en revanche, était différent. Son senjutsu était basé sur autre chose: la transformation. Naruto avait vu et été mis en garde lorsqu'il avait apprit le senjutsu que mal maitrisé, le senjutsu le transformerait en statut de pierre en forme de crapaud. Juugo était la preuve qu'il existait un équilibre, puisqu'il se servait uniquement de la transformation du senjutsu, sans se transformer en pierre. En quoi le chakra sen de Juugo était-il différent de celui de Naruto ?

Ce fut en se posant la question qu'il comprit la vérité. Les deux formes n'étaient pas différentes, mais complémentaires. Le chakra utilisé pour le ninjutsu était basé sur le mélange entre le chakra yin (énergie spirituelle) et le chakra yang (énergie physique). Or le yin était basé sur l'imaginaire et la transformation, alors que le yang était basé sur la vie et le concret. Le senjutsu fonctionnait sur le même principe, cela avait toujours été le cas. Le chakra sen de Naruto était basé sur le yang par le biais du contrat d'invocation des crapauds. Juugo, à l'inverse, utilisait un chakra sen basé sur le yin, la transformation, par le biais de son hérédité. En réunissant les deux, Naruto avait supposé qu'il pourrait atteindre l'ultime senjutsu.

Pour se faire Naruto utilisa le senjutsu yang, avant de se laisser submerger par le senjutsu yin, laissant son corps se transformer. Il était déjà sur le point de mourir, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sauf qu'il avait sous-estimé quelque chose: le senjutsu yin était une abomination. Karin avait mentionné que Juugo était instable psychologiquement, parfois à la limite de la folie. Naruto comprenait à présent pourquoi. Le senjutsu yang permettait d'absorber les résidus d'énergie produits par les êtres vivants. Le senjutsu yin, à l'inverse, permettait d'absorber directement l'énergie du monde et, avec elle, les émotions de la planète. En temps de paix, ce serait un immense sentiment de sérénité, mais ils étaient en guerre et Naruto dû faire face à la colère et à la haine dans des proportions telles que même Kurama à son pire semblait faire pâle figure en comparaison.

Il crut se perdre un million de fois avant de comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se laisser submerger et commença à fusionner les senjutsu yin et yang à l'intérieur de son corps. Dès lors, la folie, bien qu'encore perceptible, se fit beaucoup plus simple à supporter. Plus important, Naruto sentit son énergie vitale se stabiliser et se restaurer. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le monde, et le monde ne mourrait pas pour une si petite chose qu'une extraction de biju. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience avec la réalité, tout alla très vite.

Madara avait ressuscité Juubi et le contrôlait avec l'association du rinnegan et du mokuton. Mais de ce que Naruto voyait grâce à sa nouvelle condition, il ne s'agissait que d'une coquille vide. Ce Juubi n'était qu'une créature dépourvue d'intelligence, bien qu'il possédait la puissance de l'original. Le vrai corps de Juubi, qui contenait également sa conscience, était toujours enfermé au cœur de la lune, il pouvait le sentir.

Ce fut peut-être l'instinct ou le hasard, mais l'instant suivant, la coquille vide de Juubi se jeta sur le garçon, passant outre les ordres de Madara pour la première fois de la guerre. Bien que dépourvu de conscience, son être entier se rappelait du Rikudo Sennin et Naruto émettait exactement la même présence. Le choc fut brutal. L'Uzumaki fut capable non seulement de stopper l'assaut du démon originel, mais de le frapper en retour avec assez de force pour détruire une montagne. Dès lors, Naruto et Juubi se combattirent sans relâche. L'adolescent n'avait plus non plus besoin de s'immobiliser pour absorber du chakra sen, car les propriété du yin l'immunisait des effets secondaires et l'énergie du yang alimentait le yin. C'était un cycle infini, autrement dit, Naruto pouvait durer en mode sennin indéfiniment.

Ce fut aussi durant ce combat que Naruto découvrit un bonus inattendu mais pas désagréable de l'ultime senjutsu. Lorsque le Rikudo Sennin avait combattu Juubi, il avait également utilisé l'ultime Senjutsu. En devenant son jinchuriki, il avait acquis la capacité d'utiliser le chakra ainsi que le rinnegan, puisque le démon originel était le seul être à les posséder à ce moment là. Par la suite, le Rikudo transmit le don de chakra aux hommes, ainsi qu'à ses enfants. Toutefois, il fut le dernier utilisateur de l'ultime Senjutsu... Jusqu'à Naruto. Et justement, ce dernier possédait déjà du chakra depuis la naissance. Ce chakra qui à l'origine était unique propriété de Juubi... Lorsque le chakra entra en contact avec le chakra sen de l'ultime senjutsu, ils entrèrent en osmose et éveillèrent la mémoire génétique enfoui à l'intérieur de la structure même du chakra. Ce fut ainsi que durant le conflit entre Naruto et Juubi, l'Uzumaki s'éveilla au rinnegan.

Mais malgré cela, Naruto ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Pire, il perdait lentement mais surement le combat, et la guerre avec. Il avait déjà la puissance du monde ajouté à la sienne, mais cela ne suffisait pas, puisque Juubi en bénéficiait également. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Naruto grava un fuinjutsu dans son âme même à l'aide de l'ultime senjutsu. Le principe était relativement simple. Ce sceau captait une émotion et la transformait en énergie que Naruto pu alors utiliser durant son combat. Toutefois, ce sceau ne pouvait capter qu'une unique émotion sans possibilité de changer et qui était déterminé par celle qui était la plus forte au moment de l'activation du fuinjutsu. Cette émotion n'était autre que l'espoir. Le monde shinobi dans son intégralité avait foi en lui pour venir à bout de Juubi. Il était le seul à en avoir le pouvoir...

Mais malgré ce regain d'énergie, le combat entre les deux entités dura encore six jours et six nuits. Au matin du septième jour, l'un des deux s'effondra, ne laissant que le vainqueur debout. Naruto était celui qui se tenait encore sur ses jambes. Il regarda la coquille vide de Juubi, encore vivante, d'un air las. Le tuer ne servirait à rien, car comme tous les bijus, il se reconstituerait au bout d'un certain temps et tout serait à recommencer. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas non plus inverser le processus de création de Juubi. L'âme de Kurama et des autres s'étaient déjà dissoutes dans la créature. Et refaire comme le Rikudo Sennin et séparer le démon originel en plusieurs fragment serait faire se répéter l'histoire. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une unique alternative.

Le Rikudo Sennin aurait probablement fait la même chose, mais il n'en avait jamais eu les capacités. Avant de devenir le jinchuriki de Juubi, il ne disposait pas du chakra pour le faire. En tant que jinchuriki il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Une fois qu'il eut extrait le Juubi de son corps, il était devenu trop affaibli pour le faire, raison pour laquelle il créa les bijus.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Naruto créa alors son jutsu le plus destructeur. Nul nom n'était nécessaire pour une telle technique car c'était quelque chose que rien ni personne ne devrait se rappeler. Jamais. Il suffit d'un coup, d'un seul et unique coup, et le corps de Juubi fut annihilé et son chakra dispersé aux quatre vents en de si petites quantités qu'il serait absorbé par la nature avant d'avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir se reformer. Ces fragments de chakra étaient également si petits qu'aucun être vivant ne pourrait en être infecté. La quatrième guerre shinobi venait de prendre fin. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait cru Naruto. Il avait eu tort.

Le duel contre Juubi avait duré si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié celui qui l'avait ramené à la vie: Madara. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de son ennemi ressortit de sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver le cœur, qu'il comprit à quel point son inattention lui fut fatale. Ce salaud l'avait transpercé par derrière, au moment où il avait été le plus affaiblit.

_« C'était donc ça... Madara m'a finalement tué... »_

C'était une pensée étrange. Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru gagner contre Juubi et perdre contre Madara. Selon toutes les probabilités, ça aurait dû être le contraire. Néanmoins, à présent qu'il était mort, l'Uzumaki prit conscience de quelque chose qui le troubla profondément.

_« Je... m'ennuie ? »_

C'était consternant. Il avait pratiquement gagné la quatrième guerre shinobi à lui tout seul. Il aurait au moins pu avoir droit à un peu de repos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce grand vide et ce silence oppressant ? Naruto ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en mourant, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Un grand rien pour toute l'éternité.

_« Je suppose que l'expression ''On meurt seul'' prend ici tout son sens... »_

Sur cette joyeuse pensée, Naruto se mit à déprimer. Cinq secondes. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre mutisme, il tenta de trouver quelque chose à faire, mais se retrouva vite ramené à la réalité. Il n'était plus qu'une âme, une flamme blanche perdue dans le néant. Que pouvait-il faire ? Était-il seulement capable de se déplacer ? Il tenta une première fois, sans succès. Dépourvu de son corps et de toute sensation, il était difficile de se mouvoir. Pourtant, le garçon ne se découragea pas. Il allait devoir rester dans cet endroit pour l'éternité, autant commencer à passer le temps dès maintenant.

Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps exactement il tenta de se mouvoir. Cela lui sembla être des heures, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être des années ou quelques secondes. Dans ce lieu dépourvu de tout, le temps lui-même semblait ne pas exister. Pourtant, il continua. Ce n'était pas de la ténacité, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas non plus du désespoir, pas encore. Le fait était que Naruto Uzumaki était et resterait un éternel hyperactif, et que de rester immobile à ne rien faire allait à l'encontre de sa nature profonde.

Ce fut donc à force d'essais et d'échecs que Naruto parvint finalement à faire un mouvement. Celui-ci fut pratiquement insignifiant. S'il avait eu son corps physique, cela aurait été comparable à un spasme traversant son auriculaire, ou à un battement de cœur. Toutefois, dans ce lieu vide de tout, ce fut comme si un ouragan se déchainait. Et puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose se produisit. Un bruit horrible se fit entendre, un véritable son, pas juste une pensée. C'était comme si quelque chose se déchirait, mais des milliards de fois plus puissant. Une fissure apparut devant l'âme de l'Uzumaki, révélant à l'intérieur un véritable kaléidoscope de couleur et de lumière. Au même moment, le vide sembla s'animer d'une volonté propre, comme si le lieu ou Naruto se trouvait avait décidé de ne plus tolérer une existence en son sein. Avant qu'il n'ait même eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le garçon fut aspiré à travers la fissure, banni de ce lieu ou rien ne devait exister et ou, de nouveau, il n'existait plus rien.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto reprit conscience de son environnement, il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Ce lieu était tout aussi vide que le précédent, mais il y avait une différence, une différence majeure. Ce lieu n'était pas pures ténèbres. Au contraire, c'était un mélange de couleurs chatoyantes. Le garçon en vit même certaines dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Se retournant vivement, il chercha du regard la fissure par laquelle il était arrivé, mais en vain. Sans doute s'était-elle refermé immédiatement après son passage. Restait la question, secondaire pour le moment, du pourquoi elle s'était ouverte en premier lieu.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il prit remarqua qu'un changement s'était opéré sur lui. Il n'était plus une simple âme. Il était à nouveau dans son corps. Nu, certes, mais étant donné qu'il était seul, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il palpa son corps, sans doute pour vérifier que tout était à sa place... ou pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était étrange. Son corps était bien le sien, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. L'âge correspondait, la taille aussi. Même les rares cicatrices qu'il possédait était à leur place. Mais ses muscles n'étaient plus là. Toute sa musculature s'étaient comme envolé. Son corps était très maigre et émettait une grande sensation de fatigue.

- Ainsi donc tu es vraiment revenu, Naruto Uzumaki. Je, suppose que je, suis en train de perdre mon pari.

Du moins avait-il cru être seul. Dans le même mouvement, il se retourna dans la direction de la voix tout en faisant un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de la potentielle menace. Cela avait été un réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Le ton utilisé était apathique, pas vraiment menaçant. Pein utilisait le même ton.

La personne qui avait parlé ne fut toutefois pas quelqu'un auquel il s'attendait. En fait, il ne s'agissait même pas d'un visage familier. C'était, à défaut d'une meilleure description, une petite fille. Peut-être âgée de dix ou onze ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches. Ses oreilles étaient fines et pointues, mais seules une personne particulièrement attentive, ou un shinobi, pouvait s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris sombre et son regard exprimait peu ou pas d'émotion, comme lassé du monde... tout comme Pein, encore une fois.

Malgré sa faible apparence, elle dégageait une sensation de puissance, bien que habilement dissimulée. Naruto pouvait dire merci à ses années d'expérience contre d'autres shinobis pour remarquer ce détail. Cette enfant était forte, très forte. L'Uzumaki était incapable de dire ou son niveau se trouvait en comparaison du sien, surtout qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Si seulement elle ne portait pas une tenue de gothique lolita, elle aurait fait une adversaire crédible. Mais était-elle vraiment une ennemie ? Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'agressivité de sa part. Malgré tout, il devait rester prudent.

- Qui es-tu et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Avec la force qu'elle avait, sans doute s'attendait-elle à être vouvoyé... ou peut-être pas. De toute façon, Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa politesse. La jeune fille ne réagit pas au tutoiement, le regardant fixement avant de répondre à voix basse mais parfaitement audible.

- Je, suis Ophis. Dieu Dragon de l'Infini.

Naruto avait-il déjà mentionné que cette fille lui rappelait Pein ? Oui, et cette impression ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Un dieu... Le terme même comportait deux erreurs. La première était que cette Ophis était une fille, elle aurait donc dû dire qu'elle était une déesse. La seconde était, et restait, que les hommes, aussi forts qu'ils pouvaient être, n'avaient rien de divin. Pein et Madara avaient fait l'erreur de croire le contraire et Naruto s'était fait un plaisir de briser leurs illusions, littéralement dans le cas d'un certain Uchiwa.

- Quant à la raison pour laquelle je, connais ton nom... On me l'a dit une fois, il y a longtemps.

- Vraiment ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Naruto, sarcastiquement.

- Vraiment. D'une certaine manière, on pourrait dire que je, t'attendais. Et comme tu es là, cela veut dire qu'un pari que j'ai, fait est sur le point d'être perdu.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, déclara l'Uzumaki en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi m'attendre ? Et quel pari ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, je, vais devoir te parler de certaines choses. Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'informations à absorber.

Naruto soupira. Il y avait relativement peu de choses qu'il n'aimait pas comme les ramens froids, les gens qui se prenaient pour dieu, les légumes, l'attente qui précède la dégustation des ramens et les conversations trop compliquées. Mais dans ce cas particulier, il n'allait pas pouvoir y couper. D'une part, il ne savait ni où il était, ni où aller. D'autre part, avec son corps aussi affaiblit, il n'irait pas bien loin avant d'être rattrapé. Alors autant prendre son mal en patience et écouter tant qu'Ophis était... de bonne humeur ? Difficile à dire... Tant qu'elle n'émettait aucune hostilité à son égard.

- Très bien... Je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire, mais fais vite.

Ophis hocha la tête, sans montrer la moindre irritation, mais Naruto sentit une légère fluctuation dans l'énergie de la petite fille qui ne le laissa pas dupe. Cela avait été subtile, mais depuis qu'il avait maitrisé l'ultime senjutsu, il était bien plus conscient de son environnement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de vivant dans ce lieu. Plus que dans l'autre, mais pas beaucoup. Et la nature y était absente.

- Je, vais être directe dans ce cas. Tu es mort.

Naruto ne broncha pas. D'une certaine façon, il n'en avait jamais douté. Le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé sous la forme d'une âme y avait bien contribué. Restait à savoir ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Visiblement, Ophis semblait avoir la réponse.

- Durant ce que vous autres humains avez appelé la quatrième guerre shinobi, tu as été tué par un homme nommé Madara Uchiwa.

- Je sais cela, répondit Naruto en essayant de ne pas paraître agacé. Qu'est-il arrivé après cela ? La guerre est-elle toujours en cours ou est-elle enfin fini ? Qui a gagné ?

- Patience. Tout d'abord, sache qu'en mourant, tu as emporté avec toi l'homme nommé Madara Uchiwa. Il a essayé d'absorber ta puissance comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres sur le champ de bataille, mais il en a été submergé et vos deux corps ont été détruit dans le processus. Quant à l'autre humain, Obito Uchiwa, il a perdu la vie de la main de celui nommé Kakashi Hatake, ainsi que par les kage, vivants et morts. Vous avez gagné la guerre.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il était heureux d'avoir emporté Madara dans la tombe, cela allégeait de beaucoup sa conscience. Il avait au moins réussit à accomplir cet objectif jusqu'au bout. À présent, quoi qu'il allait advenir, il pourrait au moins faire face la tête haute. Mais sérieusement, la façon dont elle disait le mot « humain » lui rappelait un peu Kurama. Ce n'était pas négatif, mais pas positif non plus. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une douce indifférence, tout comme le démon renard lorsque, enfin, il avait accepté de s'allier avec Naruto.

- Vous avez gagné la guerre, répéta Ophis. Et tu as détruit le monde.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto, incrédule.

- Le monde dans lequel tu vivais, ainsi que les autres humains, n'existait que grâce à Juubi. Bien que profondément maléfique, il contrebalançait cela par la préservation du monde, d'une certaine manière. Il existait une relation symbiotique entre Juubi et la Terre. Ayant détruit le démon originel, tu as privé ta planète de sa source d'énergie. Il n'aura par la suite fallut que quelques années pour qu'elle ne dépérisse.

Dire que Naruto était bouleversé était un euphémisme. Il était bien plus que cela, horrifié, détruit. Il était inconcevable que la chose dont il avait été le plus fier pour sauver le monde ait conduit à sa destruction. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de douter de ces mots car il savait, il _sentait_, que c'était la vérité. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour empêcher le monde d'être sous la domination d'un tyran avait conduit à une situation encore pire. Il avait échangé un mal contre un mal encore pire. La seule raison pour laquelle son esprit ne s'était pas brisé de cette révélation, c'était parce qu'il avait noté une incohérence dans les paroles d'Ophis. C'était son dernier espoir.

- Le Rikudo Sennin avait pourtant détruit Juubi par le passé ! Rappela Naruto avec toute la confiance qu'il lui restait, soit pas énormément.

- C'est exact, admit Ophis. Il l'a vaincu et scellé en lui. De ce fait, il acquérit le don du chakra et le rinnegan. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs lui ont permit par la suite de détruire Juubi en le scindant en neuf entités distinctes: les bijus. Sa puissance dispersée, son corps fut ensuite scellée hors du monde, sous la forme de la lune. Donc oui, l'humain Rikudo Sennin a détruit Juubi une fois, mais ce qui était nécessaire à la Terre pour survivre existait encore sous la forme des bêtes à queues. Ils ont prit le relais de leur prédécesseur. Un biju ne meurt pas, même si on le tue. Il se contente de disparaître un certain temps pour reconstruire son corps et revenir sur Terre. Ils ont tous hérité cette aptitude de Juubi, qui lui-même la tenait de sa symbiose avec le monde.

Naruto déglutit. Il savait ou allait cette discution et il n'aimait pas ça. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne devait pas fuir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait été la cause, il devait assumer son péché jusqu'au bout. La première étape était de savoir jusqu'où s'étendait son crime. Aussi laissa-t-il continuer Ophis.

- Lorsque l'homme Madara a ressuscité Juubi, il a fusionné les neuf bijus pour restaurer la puissance du démon originel. Et tu l'as vaincu. Anihilé. Dispersé en si petit fragments que jamais plus il ne pourrait se reconstituer. Par cet acte, tu as brisé l'équilibre symbiotique du monde. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de bijus pour prendre la relève. Les humains, bien que maîtrisant le chakra, ne pouvaient pas prendre une telle charge. Aucun humain ne l'aurait pu.

- Alors... C'est vraiment ma faute, murmura finalement Naruto, dont les yeux ruisselaient de larmes. Tout a été détruit parce j'ai cru faire la bonne chose. La Terre n'est plus et j'en suis l'unique responsable. Cela veut-il dire que je suis ici pour recevoir le châtiment qui m'ait du ?

Il avait posé cette question presque avec espoir. Il voulait être puni, sanctionné, châtié. Il voulait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Même si ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation, au moins pourrait-il sentir un fragment du désespoir de la Terre et de ses habitants lorsqu'ils ont été condamnés. Toutefois, Ophis ne répondit pas à sa question.

- Je, n'ai pas terminé mon récit.

- Ais-je d'autres crimes à me reprocher ?

- Il y a d'autres événements dont tu dois être avisé, car ils découlent directement de tes actes.

- Soit.

- Environ vingt ans après ta mort, alors que le monde dépérissait. Un homme s'est levé et a rassemblé les gens. Il leur a donné de l'espoir et du courage. Ils avaient foi en lui car il avait une solution pour les sauver.

- Qu'elle était-elle ?

- En échange d'un sacrifice, il a été en mesure de sauver l'humanité.

- Quel sacrifice ?

- Cet homme a retiré à jamais le don du chakra à l'humanité.

- Quoi ?

Naruto était estomaqué. Que venait faire le chakra dans cette histoire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment retirer le don du chakra à l'humanité aurait pu être une quelconque solution pour sauver le monde.

- Cet homme a été après chaque homme, femme et enfant, les a rencontré, leur a parlé et les a convaincu d'abandonner à jamais le don du chakra. Un milliard d'êtres humains. Chaque fois qu'une personne était convaincue, l'homme transférait en lui le don du chakra. Il accumula ainsi une puissance phénoménale, mais qui ne pourrait être utilisée qu'une seule fois. Ce n'était pas son pouvoir, et sitôt utilisé, il se dissiperait. Plus personne ne pourrait le lui restaurer. Il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a recréé le lien symbiotique de la Terre.

- Mais tu avais dit que personne n'était capable de supporter une telle charge.

- Oui, aucun être humain ne l'aurait pu. Même avec la puissance d'un milliard d'être humain en lui, il n'en était toujours pas capable. Mais le lien n'était pas pour lui. Il a lié la Terre au pouvoir que les humains avaient sacrifié. Ce qui manquait au monde c'était le chakra que Juubi produisait pour lui. Cet homme lui a remis ce qui lui manquait. Pendant six jours et six nuits, il s'acharna à fusionner l'immense pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé au monde qui l'avait vu naître. Au matin du septième jour, la Terre était enfin sauvé, et il se permit du repos. Certes, le monde allait encore mal, mais elle était désormais sur la voie de la guérison. Le temps passant ce pouvoir a grandit et la Terre a finalement retrouvé sa vitalité.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Naruto. Comment le chakra a-t-il pu sauver la Terre ?

- Juubi était initialement l'unique possesseur du chakra. L'homme Rikudo Sennin a par la suite transmis ce don à l'humanité. Juubi partit, l'humanité seule pouvait sauvé la Terre en rendant ce qui leur avait été confié.

Naruto hocha la tête, c'était logique. Il était surtout soulagé de savoir que la Terre avait survécu. Être le destructeur de monde n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait sur son CV. Ce dernier était déjà assez sombre comme ça.

- Quel était le nom de cet homme ?

- Il n'en avait pas. Après son exploit, les hommes ont commencé à l'appeler Dieu. Il est maintenant connu comme étant le Dieu Biblique.

- Ah...

On revenait encore et toujours à quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour un dieu. Au moins celui-là n'avait pas cherché à le devenir. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ophis, Naruto a vit continuer de le regarder fixement. Elle le laissait digérer les informations au fur et à mesure. Et il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin, car il restait à régler son propre cas à présent.

- Alors... Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ? Demanda Naruto. Vais-je être châtié pour mes actes ?

- Je ne suis pas un juge, Naruto Uzumaki. Je n'ai fait que t'informer de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton départ du monde humain car je le pouvais. J'y ai assisté de loin, en tant que spectateur.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'as dis que cet homme... le Dieu Biblique, a sauvé le monde vingt ans après ma mort. Tu sembles un peu jeune pour avoir pu y assister.

- Les événements que je, t'ai raconté ne se sont pas passé il y a vingt ans, lui répondit Ophis. C'était il y a trente-cinq mille ans.

Naruto la regarda, figée dans une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Trente-cinq mille ans ? Avait-il passé autant de temps dans cet endroit ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage que la jeune fille continua.

- Quant à ce qu'il va t'arriver, tu vas devoir faire un choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Puisque tu sembles vouloir expier tes péchés, il y a deux façons de le faire. Le premier choix est d'expier de ta vie, en retournant de là où tu t'es échappé.

- Je ne me suis échappé de nulle part, protesta Naruto.

- Le lieu ou tu étais ces trente-cinq mille dernières années est appelé le Néant, Naruto Uzumaki. Il existe de nombreux plans d'existence, un pour la Terre, un pour le Paradis, un pour la Pègre et un pour chaque panthéon des dieux .L'endroit où nous sommes actuellement est appelé l'Écart Dimensionnel, car il est un plan d'existence entre celui de la Terre, du Paradis et de la Pègre. Mais le Néant est différent. C'est un plan de non-existence. Avant que le Dieu Biblique ne le scelle et ne mette en place le Paradis et l'Enfer, le _Néant_ était le lieu vers où migrait les âmes des défunts. Il n'y a pas de vie ni de mort, là-bas. Ce qui y entre cesse d'exister. C'est là ou les bijus se rendaient pour reconstituer leurs force à leur mort, car ils n'existaient plus à proprement parlé.

- Mais j'existe, lui reprocha Naruto.

- Oui. Le fait est que tu étais un jinchuriki, ton métabolisme était donc imprégné jusqu'à un certain degré de chakra démoniaque. Lorsque tu as été tué, tu étais encore connecté au monde par le biais de l'ultime senjutsu. Ces deux facteurs te mettaient au même niveau d'existence que Juubi. De fait, en mourant, tu as fait ce que Juubi ou n'importe quel biju aurait fait en mourant: tu t'es reconstitué à partir de ton propre pouvoir. Comme tu n'avais qu'une infime quantité de chakra démoniaque dans ton corps, il t'a fallut trente-cinq mille ans pour revenir. Et même ainsi, tu n'as pas réussi à revenir au meilleur de ta forme.

Elle faisait de toute évidence référence à son corps. Il était si faible que c'en était effrayant. Toutefois, avec de l'entraînement, cela pourrait être remédié assez facilement. Dans l'immédiat, Naruto était plus inquiet par cette histoire de reconstitution démoniaque. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Ophis poursuivit:

- Tout le chakra démoniaque présent dans ton corps a été consommé par ta reconstitution. Si tu meurs encore une fois, ce sera définitif. Pour l'heure, tu es vivant.

Naruto hocha la tête, soulagé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment revivre une absence de trente-cinq mille ans.

- Donc j'ai le choix d'expier mes péchés en retournant dans le _Néant_ et d'y disparaître à jamais. Quel est l'autre choix ?

- Je, viens de te dire que tu es vivant.

_« Hein ? Quel est le... Oh ! »_ comprit finalement Naruto

S'il était vivant, alors l'autre choix était évident, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ce serait de vivre pour expier ses péchés et porter ce fardeau plus longtemps.. L'alternative était donc de cesser d'exister et de se voir lavé de ses péchés, ou de les porter toute sa vie et après sa mort.

- Que ferais-tu à ma place, Ophis ?

- Je, ne suis pas à ta place.

- C'est vrai...

Effectivement, Naruto était dans une situation unique. Personne avant lui n'avait eu un tel choix à réaliser, ni un tel fardeau à porter. Quel homme pouvait supporter la seule idée d'avoir détruit son monde ? Le Néant semblait radicale, mais vivre avec un tel péché serait insupportable. Que faire ?

- J'ai, fait un pari te concernant, déclara soudain Ophis.

- Hum ? Oui, je me souviens que tu as mentionné cela tout à l'heure. C'était quel genre de pari ?

- Le Dieu Biblique était persuadé qu'un jour tu reviendrais du Néant et que tu retournerais dans le monde humain. J'ai, parié le contraire.

- Et comme je suis là, tu as déjà à moitié perdu ton pari, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Naruto hocha la tête en réponse, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Le Dieu Biblique avait eu la certitude qu'un jour, l'Uzumaki reviendrait. Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ? Eh bien, peut-être que cela valait le coup de s'y intéresser de plus près... et de s'assurer au passage qu'il ne s'amuse pas à jouer à Dieu, comme Pein et Madara.

- Je vais retourner dans le monde humain.

Ophis hocha la tête. Elle devait sans doute déjà s'attendre à cette réponse. Naruto hésita un instant, avant de poser une autre question.

- Est-ce qu'il y a... quelque chose que je dois savoir sur le monde d'aujourd'hui ?

- Deux choses. Lorsque tu as détruit Juubi, tu as dispersé son corps et sa puissance à travers le monde pour éviter une contamination engendrant une mutation. Toutefois, l'énergie résiduelle qui a résulté de ton combat avec lui est resté stagnante et a touché quelques humains. Ceux-ci sont désormais connus sous le nom de démons et vivent dans le monde de la Pègre. Certains d'entre-eux étaient toutefois instables et destructeurs, forçant le Dieu Biblique à prendre des mesures. Sélectionnant soigneusement les humains au cœur le plus pur, il les a béni, faisant d'eux des anges.

- C'est donc fondamentalement les anges contre les démons ?

- En fait non. Le chakra de Juubi dispersé à travers le monde était trop faible pour forcer la corruption ou la mutation, mais il a tout de même un effet dont le plus visible est sur les anges. S'ils rejettent leur nature profonde, les résidus du pouvoir de Juubi commencera à les affecter. Ils deviendront alors des anges déchus. Ce sont elles, les trois factions les plus importantes que tu pourrais croiser.

- Merci, c'est bon à savoir. Quelle était la seconde chose ?

- Donuts.

- Hein ?

- Je, te le dirais si tu m'achètes des donuts la prochaine fois que l'on se rencontrera.

- Je suppose que je pourrais faire cet effort. Tu as perdu ton pari à cause de moi après tout. Tu voudrais autre chose ?

- Cookies.

Avec une goutte de sueur tombant le long de son crâne, Naruto hocha la tête. C'était incroyable comment Ophis pouvait être enfantine après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le faire remarquer à haute voix, il tenait à la vie et avait eu une certaine expérience de ce qu'une femme en colère pouvait faire. Sakura... Tsunade... Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

- Alors, qu'elle était l'autre chose ?

- Avais-tu l'intention de chercher et de parler au Dieu Biblique ?

- Oui. À t'entendre, il semblait vouloir me parler.

- Tu ne le trouveras pas. Le Dieu Biblique est mort au cours de la guerre entre les trois factions, il y a cinq mille ans.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça. La première question qu'il avait voulu poser au Dieu Biblique était comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps alors qu'il était initialement humain. La réponse était simple, il ne l'avait pas fait. Même un dieu pouvait mourir, en fin de compte. Tout comme Pein et Madara. Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, il se reprit. Il trouvera les réponses d'une autre façon, tout simplement.

- Bien je suis prêt à me rendre dans le monde humain.

Ophis le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. D'un mouvement de main, elle fit apparaître un portail dimensionnel. De l'autre coté se trouvait le monde qu'il avait contribué à créer, sans le vouloir. Qu'allait-il trouver ? Naruto inspira à fond et s'apprêta à passer au travers.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

S'arrêtant, le garçon se retourna pour regarder Ophis avec une expression curieuse. Elle avait un éclat dans le regard qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Lorsque tu es mort, il y avait une femme qui t'a pleuré plus que les autres. Une femme qui portait ton enfant.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer. Voilà autre chose ! Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se jeter sur Ophis et la secouer dans tous les sens. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles, sauf une fois avec...

- Hinata Hyuga ?

- Oui.

Naruto était à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule fois des relations sexuelles avec Hinata. C'était juste après son combat contre Pein, soit deux mois avant le début de la quatrième guerre shinobi. De penser qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, il n'était pas sûr s'il devait être heureux ou triste.

- Qu'est devenu cet enfant ?

- Je, te laisserai le découvrir.

- Hein ? Mais je...

- Au revoir, Naruto Uzumaki.

Et d'un doigt, elle poussa le garçon encore plein de questions à travers le portail dimensionnel. Lorsque ce dernier se fut enfin refermé. Elle était de nouveau seule dans L'Écart Dimensionnel... Enfin presque. Essayant de ne pas penser à l'unique autre entité présente chez elle, le Dieu Dragon de l'Infini fit apparaître un objet. Il s'agissait d'un petit pilier de marbre blanc sur lequel reposait un échiquier. Parfaitement alignés en position de départ étaient présents seize pièces: huit pions, deux tours, deux cavaliers, deux fous, une reine et un roi. Toutes étaient d'un orange vif. Elles n'attendaient plus que leur joueur.

Ophis approcha sa main du jeu, pour attraper l'une des pièces. Arrivée à quelques centimètres du plateau, elle s'arrêta, ou plutôt elle fut forcée à le faire. Un champ de force invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Oh, elle aurait pu le forcer, mais pas sans détruire les pièces avec. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Ce plateau de jeu, et les pièces qui étaient posées dessus, lui avaient été confié par le Dieu Biblique. C'était l'enjeu de leur pari. Si Naruto Uzumaki revenait du Néant et décidait de se rendre dans le monde humain, Ophis perdait son pari et était chargé de les lui remettre lorsqu'il serait prêt. Toutefois, s'il ne revenait pas ou décidait d'y retourner, c'était elle qui gagnait le pari et le champ de force disparaîtrait.

Seule la première personne touchant ces pièces d'échecs pourrait utiliser leur pouvoir. Et le Dieu Biblique avait décidé que ce serait pour Naruto Uzumaki. Il les avait créé pour lui, à la base. Ophis n'avait rien contre cela. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter régulièrement de se les approprier. C'était dans la nature des dragons de s'approprier les objets qui les intéressaient, et c'était le cas de ces pièces. Avec elles, elle aurait pu se débarrasser de son squatter et enfin retrouver le silence. Tant pis, elle avait d'autres méthodes. D'un mouvement, elle fit disparaître l'échiquier et jeta un dernier regard à l'endroit ou s'était tenu le portail dimensionnel.

- Nous, nous reverrons bientôt, Naruto Uzumaki.

Et elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Bien, comme c'est un chapitre pilote, je vous laisse décider si l'histoire vaut le coup d'être poursuivie ou s'il vaut mieux en rester là en le laisser en tant que One-Shot.

Pour ceux qui connaissent le Fandom High School DxD, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que Ophis est légèrement OC. C'est voulu et probablement exclusif à ce chapitre. Je voulais qu'elle puisse expliquer clairement les changements opérés au cours des 35 000 dernières années. Tout n'est pas dit, loin s'en faut, mais les grandes lignes sont tracées.

Sur ce...

ps: J'attends vraiment des avis de tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà.

Je sais que j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait une mise à jour du Kitsune, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. La raison est que dans moins de 10 heures, je pars en formation pour deux semaines et que je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur du tout.

Or, le chapitre du Kitsune, étant relativement long, n'aurait jamais pu être terminé et publié dans les temps. Je me suis donc consacré à achevé un autre chapitre, celui-ci, pour que vous ayez au moins un chapitre cette semaine. Le Kitsune sortira donc à la rentrée. Soyez encore un peu patient !

Sur ce, j'ai encore quelques petits trucs à dire, mais je le ferais en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**__****Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle vie.**

**« Si seulement tu connaissais le pouvoir du côté obscur. Obi-Wan ne t'a jamais dit ce qui est arrivé à ton père. »**

« Oh, il m'en a dit assez. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez tué ! »

« Non, Luke. Je suis... ton père. »

_« Génial ! »_ s'exclama mentalement Naruto. _« Tout bonnement incroyable. Ça, c'est du scénario ! »_

Actuellement, le garçon était torse nu, en train de faire des pompes... la tête à l'envers accroché au plafond. Ainsi, il travaillait à la fois son chakra et son corps. Ajouté à la gravité, cela rendait l'exercice beaucoup plus difficile que la version plus classique. Toutefois, pour ajouter encore de la difficulté, son attention n'était pas porté sur sa formation, mais sur un film qu'il regardait sur la télévision. C'était actuellement _Star Wars V: l'Empire contre-attaque !_ Un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

À l'origine, toutefois, ce n'était pas pour le film lui-même qu'il regardait la télévision, mais pour la maîtrise de son chakra. Autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore genin... Erf, mauvaise référence temporelle. Après tout, Naruto n'avait jamais été autre chose que genin dans sa vie de shinobi. Bref, lorsqu'il était un jeune genin encore relativement novice, soit entre sa mission à Nami no kuni et sa mission à Yuki no kuni, lui et son équipe avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner à la maîtrise de leur chakra en allant regarder des films au cinéma, mais la tête en bas et les pieds fixés au plafond. L'objectif avait été de pouvoir contrôler son chakra instinctivement, ce qui pouvait faire gagner plusieurs dixièmes de seconde, souvent la différence entre la vie et la mort au combat.

Naturellement, désormais, Naruto n'avait plus à se soucier des questions de vie ou de mort, puisque le monde shinobi avait disparu, pour être remplacé par celui-ci. En 35 000 ans, les choses étaient devenues... ennuyeuses. Oui, c'était le mot. Personne ne tentait de vous tuer, pas de mission dangereuses, pas même quelqu'un capable de vous donner un échauffement décent en combat. Oui, définitivement ennuyeux. Surtout que Naruto n'avait jamais été une personne naturellement patiente ou fainéante. Pas comme un certain Nara qu'il avait connu...

Secouant la tête pour ne plus penser à ses amis défunts, l'Uzumaki fit une dernière pompe et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Dans une pirouette adroite, il atterrit sur ses pieds et attrapa une serviette à proximité pour essuyer son visage et son torse couverts de sueur. En dépit du temps qu'il avait passé à s'entrainer, Naruto avait l'air morose.

_« Seulement 500 pompes et je suis crevé... Dire qu'avant j'étais capable d'en faire le triple dans le même temps sans me fatiguer. Mon corps a vraiment mal supporté le passage du temps. »_

Le problème avec le corps de Naruto était qu'il était mort une fois, 35 000 ans plus tôt. À cause des résidus de chakra démoniaque encore présent dans son organisme, couplé au fait qu'il était en pleine utilisation de l'ultime senjutsu, l'Uzumaki avait été capable de se régénérer à partir de rien, exactement comme un biju lorsqu'il meurt. Son âme avait été envoyé au _Néant_, la dimension finale ou rien n'existe plus, où il avait très lentement retrouvé assez de force pour recréer son corps.

Le hic avait été que contrairement aux bijus, il n'était pas une entité de pur chakra. Son corps nouvellement formé avait été rattrapé par 35 000 ans de non-nutrition, ce qui l'avait rendu faible au point qu'il était à peine capable de tenir debout. Seul le fait qu'il était un Uzumaki corps et âme, et de fait possédait une vitalité hors du commun, l'avait empêché de mourir sur le coup une seconde fois. Ça et le fait qu'Ophis l'avait probablement aidé lorsqu'il s'était matérialisé dans sa dimension, car il n'avait pas autant ressentit sa faiblesse dans la dimension du Dieu-Dragon de l'Infini qu'une fois de retour sur Terre.

_« Parlant d'Ophis, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je vais probablement la tuer. Non, c'est certain que je la tuerais. »_ songea sombrement Naruto.

Le fait était qu'Ophis devait avoir un sens de l'humour particulier. Soit ça, soit elle était une sadique, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux, et peut-être pire. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le Dieu-Dragon de l'Infini l'avait renvoyé sur Terre, elle (ou il, Naruto n'était pas tout à fait certain, mais dans le doute, il la traiterait comme une femme, au vu de son apparence) l'avait matérialisé complètement nu. Sans aucun vêtement. En plein milieu d'une ville.

Ophis ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que les êtres humains portaient des habits, d'une part parce qu'elle les surveillait de loin depuis des millénaires, et d'autre part parce qu'elle même portait une tenue de gothique lolita. Et Naruto était tout à fait certain de ne pas vouloir en connaitre la raison. Ce n'était donc pas un oubli de sa part. En fait, la seule explication que l'Uzumaki espérait être vraie, c'était qu'Ophis l'avait envoyé sur Terre en l'état, car il n'était pas vraiment revenu du Néant habillé. Mais même, elle aurait au moins pu lui laisser quelque chose pour donner l'illusion qu'il était habillé. Ce ne devait pas être bien dur pour un dieu, plus particulièrement pour le Dieu-Dragon de l'Infini. Mais non, il fallait que Naruto passe par ça.

Encore heureux qu'il soit apparut dans un terrain vague, car en plus d'être nu, l'Uzumaki s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger. Sur Terre, à cause de la gravité, la faiblesse de son corps s'était faîte trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter et Naruto s'était effondré sur le sol, sans la moindre grâce. En plus, comme son corps était définitivement sous-utilisé, il ne possédait presque plus d'énergie physique, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son chakra, qui était la combinaison de l'énergie physique et spirituelle dans le corps d'un individu... Enfin autrefois, puisque le Dieu biblique avait retiré ce don à l'humanité pour sauver le monde. Il était le dernier humain à pouvoir s'en servir.

Après près d'une heure d'immobilité totale et forcée, Naruto avait été capable de canaliser une petite quantité de chakra sen en utilisant le senjutsu yang, qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler senjutsu des crapauds. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que puisque le clan des crapauds était mort depuis longtemps, son senjutsu avait subi quelques modifications. Il n'y avait plus de pigmentation orangée autour des yeux, qui n'étaient pas devenus jaune, mais turquoise et ses pupilles ne s'étaient pas allongées horizontalement, mais fendues verticalement.

Ainsi donc, avec son corps désormais renforcé par le senjutsu, Naruto avait été en mesure de se déplacer à peu près correctement, mais surtout, assez rapidement et discrètement pour qu'une personne non alerte ne le remarque pas. Dans son malheur, il avait eut de la chance, car à peine à une cinquantaine de mètres du terrain vague où il se trouvait, il y avait une maison avec un jardin dans lequel quelques vêtements séchaient au soleil. Naruto n'était pas un voleur, mais il s'agissait là d'une situation exceptionnelle et humiliante auquel il avait fallu absolument remédier.

Il avait saisit un pantalon, ainsi qu'une chemise et s'était habillé avant de prendre la fuite, avec l'intention de les ramener dès qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Et il avait rapidement découvert comment il allait s'y prendre. Naruto avait toujours été une personne chanceuse, comme dans ridiculement et scandaleusement chanceuse. Aussi, lorsqu'il se trouva devant un casino, il n'hésita pas et entra dedans. Cinq minutes après être entré, il avait trouvé un jeton sur le sol. Trente minutes après, il était ressortit avec assez d'argent pour se payer un hôtel pour une semaine, de la nourriture et des vêtements. Certes, l'argent était différent, des yens à la place des ryos, mais c'était une différence mineure.

La première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de se trouver à manger. Après 35 000 ans, il n'avait pas fait la fine bouche et s'était contenté d'un sandwich et d'une bouteille d'eau. Il n'avait pas pu manger plus, à son grand damne, car son organisme était encore trop fragile. Malgré cela, il s'était sentit incroyablement mieux. Il avait donc fait ensuite un arrêt à une boutique de vêtement où il avait acheté des tenues à sa taille, et pas trop grand comme ce qu'il portait actuellement, ainsi qu'un sac pour transporter ses achats. Il avait également acheté une paire de lunette de soleil à forte teinte pour dissimuler ses yeux modifiés par senjutsu. Enfin, il avait fini par trouver un hôtel à un prix raisonnable pour passer la nuit, après qu'il ait remis les vêtements empruntés à leur place, ni vu ni connu.

Une chose que Naruto avait remarqué était que la langue parlée, bien que proche de la sienne, comportait quelques différences mineures, accent inclus. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de communiquer, mais les gens l'avait parfois regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il parlait, et pas seulement à cause de ses joues trop creuses et de ses mains trop maigres.

Une fois que les besoins immédiats de Naruto avaient été rempli et qu'il ait prit une bonne nuit de sommeil, le garçon avait commencé à cherché un lieu plus permanent pour vivre, et commencer activement sa remise en forme. Après une semaine de recherches intensives, il avait finalement trouvé un appartement en location. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des toilettes et un séjour, mais cela suffisait au blond. Au bout d'une heure de négociations et de deux heures de jeux dans trois casinos différents pour récolter la somme demandé, Naruto avait pu emménager et commencer à meubler.

Il avait fallut une autre semaine pour que son corps récupère suffisamment pour commencer un entrainement physique, et une autre encore avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser son chakra. Tout cela s'était déroulé six mois plus tôt. Son corps avait repris une apparence décente, mais était encore loin de ce qu'il avait été, même s'il était déjà au-delà de la plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Pour gagner sa vie, il avait été obligé de trouver un emploi en ville, car les casinos avaient commencé à le remarquer, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. En réalité, il n'avait pas un mais cinq emplois simultanés, dont les postes étaient occupés par ses clones sous henge.

Ainsi, sa vie avait commencé à devenir plus stable. Toutefois, le fait que Naruto ignore tout de son nouveau monde avait rendu le garçon mal à l'aise. Deux mois plus tôt, il s'était donc, avec de grandes réticences mais un besoin encore plus grand, rendu à une bibliothèque pour... étudier. Le premier jour, il avait passé la journée dans les différents livres. Le second jour, et tous les suivants, il avait envoyé dix clones sous henge pour apprendre à sa place, et était parti faire autre chose.

C'était ainsi qu'il était tombé sur une vidéothèque et qu'il avait acheté la saga du film qu'il regardait actuellement. Le vendeur lui avait expliqué que _Star Wars_ était une série de six films, divisée en deux trilogies, les épisodes IV, V et VI étant les premiers sorties chronologiquement, et les épisodes I, II et III étant les derniers. Cela avait un peu intrigué Naruto, qui avait acheté l'ensemble, ainsi que plusieurs films populaires. Il n'avait définitivement pas regretté son choix et était même devenu un fan, même s'il n'avait vu que les épisodes IV et V.

Malheureusement pour lui, à cause de son âge, Naruto avait été obligé de s'inscrire à l'école. Il avait été horrifié lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. En plus, si ça se trouvait, il allait peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Et sinon, comme ce serait probablement le cas, il finirait par envoyer un clone à la place. Il s'était donc inscrit à la Kuoh Academy, par commodité étant donné que c'était le lycée le plus proche de chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne connaissait l'âge de Naruto, en dehors de lui-même, et il faisait plus mature que son âge. Cela lui permit ainsi de gagner une année. Il se retrouva ainsi inscrit en troisième année au lieu de seconde année comme il aurait dû. Mais l'Uzumaki n'était pas fou, et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans une école.

Comme l'année avait commencé depuis un certain temps déjà, il avait été considéré comme un étudiant transféré, ce qui était déjà moyen. Et le pire, de l'avis du blond, c'était que sa rentrée était aujourd'hui. Cela faisait 35 000 et quelques années qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans une salle de classe ! Six mois étaient trop peu pour se préparer psychologiquement. Il lui fallait au moins encore 35 000 ans, en espérant qu'il meurt entretemps.

Soupirant, Naruto prit une douche pour se rafraichir avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Là, il avisa du regard les deux plus grands blasphèmes que l'histoire ait jamais connus. Lorsqu'il avait fait les courses, composés principalement de ramens instantanées, on ne se refaisait pas, il était tombé sur _ça_. Honnêtement, l'Uzumaki ne savait pas s'il devait rire de l'ironie, pleurer de la cruauté ou s'énerver pour le sacrilège.

C'était orange, mais ça avait un goût qu'il détestait. C'était orange, mais sa vue l'horrifiait. C'était orange, mais c'était un supplice. C'était la couleur des dieux, mais c'était la tentation du diable. C'était orange, mais c'était _une_ orange. Un fruit. Frais. Et Naruto détestait les fruits, qu'ils fussent frais ou non. Il avait une liste, relativement courte de choses qu'il détestait, à savoir qu'on fasse du mal à ses amis, que les gens se croient supérieurs aux autres, ceux qui se prenaient pour Dieu, les trois minutes d'attente avant de pouvoir déguster les ramens, qu'on se moque de ses rêves, les fruits, les légumes et quelques autres.

Or, l'orange était un fruit. Le problème était que c'était un fruit qui avait la couleur des dieux. Et pour en ajouter à son supplice, l'orange avait des cousines: la clémentine, la mandarine, le pamplemousse... Il y en avait plein. Et ce n'était pas encore le pire, car à coté de l'orange se tenait le second sacrilège. C'était orange, c'était petit, ça se mangeait et ça aurait dû être bon, mais c'était une carotte. Un légume. Qui était sur la liste des choses qu'il détestait. Versant des larmes d'anime, Naruto se dit qu'un dieu, quelque part, devait lui en vouloir pour avoir créer des fruits et des légume orange. Car pour Naruto, si c'était orange et que ça se mangeait, alors il allait le manger. Même si c'était un fruit ou un légume. C'était ça, l'ironie.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner et s'être préparé de quoi manger pour le repas du midi, Naruto soupira une fois de plus, avant de s'emparer de son sac de cours et de quitter son domicile, avec la bonne humeur d'un condamnée se rendant sur l'échafaud. Pas très gai, mais c'était l'école. Et y aller ramenait les souvenirs de ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Donc non, Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre à l'école.

Tout le long du trajet, Naruto ne cessait de se dire qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, qu'il avait encore le temps, que ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, qu'il pouvait envoyer un clone à la place... Mais malgré tout, il continuait d'avancer, car il voulait au moins une fois faire l'expérience personnellement et pas à travers un clone. C'était cette seule idée qui le poussait à continuer d'avancer alors que sa seule envie était de partir dans la direction opposée.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, Naruto arriva enfin à la Kuoh Academy. Jusqu'à tout récemment, ce lycée était encore un établissement privée pour filles seulement. Cela faisait seulement quelques années que les garçons y avaient été accepté. Le ratio garçon/fille était donc de 1/23 approximativement, pour un total de 500 élèves environ. Beaucoup de garçons verraient là un signe pour débuter leur harem. Pas Naruto.

Il avait juste assez d'expérience avec les femmes, Tsunade et Sakura, pour savoir que la simple idée de penser à une chose pareille serait mal perçu dans un tel établissement. Les deux lui ont apprit, parfois à la dure, que les pervers ne faisaient pas long feu en présence de filles, et qu'il ne fallait jamais, _jamais_, mettre une fille en colère. Encore moins une horde de filles. Il avait vu ce que cela donnait avec Jiraya.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de Naruto lorsqu'il se mit à penser à eux et il secoua la tête avec férocité. Il avait déjà fait son deuil, mais parfois la tristesse revenait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer du passé. Inspirant à fond, l'Uzumaki passa le portail de la Kuoh Academy.

Autre nouveauté pour Naruto, c'était que l'établissement obligeait le port d'un uniforme. Dans le cas des filles, il était composé d'une chemise blanche à manches longues, boutonnée avec un ruban noir au niveau du col, d'un corset noir et d'une _très_ courte jupe magenta avec des bords blancs. Pour celui des garçons, c'était un blazer noir aux bords blancs par-dessus une chemise blanche à manches longues, un ruban noir au niveau du col et un pantalon de la même couleur que le blazer. Une horreur, de l'avis de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, lui aussi était obligé de porter cet uniforme. Toutefois, il s'était permis quelques retouches personnelles Le blazer et le pantalon, au lieu d'être noir, étaient orange foncé et les bords, au lieu d'être blanc, étaient noir. Le ruban qu'il portait autour du cou était d'un orange encore plus sombre que le reste de l'uniforme.

Le mieux dans cette affaire, c'était qu'il avait vérifié le règlement de la Kuoh Academy et qu'il était parfaitement autorisé à changer la couleur de son uniforme, tant qu'il ne modifiait pas la tenue elle-même. Il était bien le seul à avoir remarqué la subtilité, ou le seul assez audacieux pour le faire. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers sa classe.

Sur le chemin, personne ne se retourna vers lui. Il aurait dû être difficile pour quiconque de se déplacer au milieu de la foule, vêtu d'orange, et de réussir à ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour Naruto, c'était presque aussi simple que de respirer. Après tout, il avait bien réussit à barbouiller la falaise des hokage, qui était presque au centre du village, en plein jour, vêtu d'orange encore plus vif que ce qu'il portait actuellement. Et il ne s'était pas fait prendre avant qu'il n'ait fini sa farce...

Une fois de plus, Naruto repoussa sa nostalgie et sa peine en secouant la tête, avant d'afficher son masque habituel, un faux sourire jovial, et de continuer son chemin.

Rias Gremory était une magnifique demoiselle en fin d'adolescence avec une poitrine bien développée, une peau claire et des yeux turquoise. Sa caractéristique la plus distinctive était toutefois sa longue et magnifique chevelure cramoisie, avec une unique mèche rebelle qui défiait la gravité. Sa frange couvrait son front et encadrait son visage, rajoutant à sa beauté naturelle. Elle était connue à la Kuoh Academy comme l'une des deux grandes Onee-sama, avec Himejima Akeno, qui étaient les deux étudiantes les plus belles du lycée. Officiellement, elle était une étudiante studieuse et sans histoire.

Officieusement, elle était Rias Gremory, héritière du clan Gremory: l'un des 72 piliers. Ce qui faisait d'elle une démone de sang-pur. Et étant issue d'une famille aussi puissante, elle était donc de fait une démone de haut-rang, avec un fort pouvoir coulant dans ses veines. En outre, elle était également possesseur du _Pouvoir de Destruction_, capacité normalement utilisable uniquement par les membres du clan Bael, un autre des 72 piliers. Toutefois, à cause de ses liens du sang, elle en avait également accès.

En tant que démone de haut-rang, Rias Gremory avait commencé à former sa pairie. Une pairie était un ensemble de serviteurs sous le contrôle et la protection d'un démon de haut-rang ou plus élevé. Pour devenir membre d'une pairie, il fallait donc passer un contrat avec un démon de haut-rang ou plus élevé, qui alors seulement réincarnait le pactisant. C'était d'ailleurs généralement le démon qui choisissait ses futurs serviteurs plutôt que l'inverse. Pour réincarner un humain, ou autre chose, en démon, les démons avaient recours aux _Pièces Démoniaques_, basées sur le jeu d'échecs. Il y en avait quinze en tout: huit [pions], deux [cavaliers], deux [fous], deux [tours] et une [reine]. La pièce du [roi] n'existait pas dans la mesure où c'était le possesseur d'une pairie qui occupait ce rôle.

Actuellement, la pairie de Rias était composée de quatre membres, dont trois d'entre eux étaient scolarisés à la Kuoh Academy. Le premier était la [reine]: Himejima Akeno. C'était une jeune femme d'un âge équivalant à la jeune Gremory. Elle avait des yeux violet et de très longs cheveux noirs qu'elle portait en queue de cheval par un ruban orange, et qui malgré cela lui atteignait le bas des jambes. Deux mèches lui encadraient le visage. Sa poitrine était encore plus grosse que celle de Rias. En apparence elle était une personne très douce et chaleureuse, mais elle cachait une personnalité sadique, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le titre de _Sadique Ultime_ de la part de son [roi]. Comme Rias, elle était une élève de troisième année et était avec elle l'une des deux grandes Onee-sama du Lycée. Elle était également une démone réincarnée de mi-rang.

Le second membre de la pairie de la Gremory était Kiba Yuuto , un [cavalier]. C'était un jeune garçon aux yeux gris et aux courts cheveux blonds. Il était connu pour son optimisme et sa bonne humeur presque permanente. Joli garçon, il était également l'unique idole masculine de la Kuoh Academy, ce qui lui valu le titre de _Prince_ par les étudiantes. Il était un étudiant de deuxième année, ainsi qu'un démon réincarné de mi-rang.

Enfin, le troisième et dernier membre de la pairie de Rias était Toujou Koneko, une [tour]. C'était une jeune lolita aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux blancs mi-longs, dont une partie était retenue par une pince à cheveux noire en forme de chat. Son visage affichait une expression stoïque et inexpressive permanente, ce qui lui donnait un petit air adorable. De ce fait, Koneko était considérée comme la mascotte de la Kuoh Academy. Elle était une élève de première année, ainsi qu'une démone réincarnée de bas-rang.

En tant que membres d'une même pairie, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto et Koneko étaient quotidiennement amenés à se réunir pour diverses raisons. Pour cette raison, ils dissimulaient leur regroupement sous la forme d'un club scolaire, nommé _Club de Recherche Occulte_. Le nom était volontairement peu attrayant pour qu'un élève ordinaire ne veuille pas volontairement s'inscrire en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait que des personnes populaires. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait plutôt bien marché. Rias en était la présidente (buchou), et Akeno la vice-présidente

Actuellement, Rias avançait dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Comme une fois par semaine, elle avait un rendez-vous avec la présidente du Conseil Étudiant : Sitri Sona. C'était une réunion informelle durant laquelle elles jouaient aux échecs tout en discutant des nouvelles concernant la Kuoh Academy ou la Pègre car oui, Sitri Sona était elle aussi l'héritière du clan Sitri, l'un des 72 piliers. Outre cela, la présidente du Conseil Étudiant était une démone de sang-pure et de haut-rang, tout comme Rias. Les deux étaient à la fois amies et rivales.

Toquant à la porte, la jeune Gremory attendit d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer avant de pénétrer dans la salle du Conseil Étudiant. Sona était déjà présente, assise à coté d'une fenêtre, un plateau d'échecs devant elle. La Sitri était une demoiselle à l'apparence juvénile aux yeux violets et aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Elle était une personne sévère et stricte, même également juste et impartiale. Elle était également une élève de troisième année, bien que dans une classe différente que Rias.

Contrairement à son amie, Sona s'était adaptée à la coutume japonaise qui consistait à présenter son nom de famille en premier, suivie ensuite de son prénom. En effet, les japonais accordaient une grande importance à leur nom de famille et à leurs ancêtres, raison pour laquelle il était mis en avant. Or, les démons comme Sona ou Rias étaient occidentaux, issues de la culture Européenne, dans laquelle l'individualité était privilégiée, raison pour laquelle il était le prénom précédait le nom. Toutefois, La jeune Sitri avait décidé que puisqu'elle vivait au Japon, elle devrait s'adapter à la culture japonaise. _À Rome, fais comme les romains_, comme dirait le proverbe...

Tout comme la Gremory, Sona possédait sa propre pairie, composée de six membres, outre elle-même. Il y avait sa [reine], Shinra Tsubaki, sa [tour] Yura Tsubasa, son [cavalier] Meguri Tomoe, son [fou] Hanakai Momo, son autre [fou] Kusaka Reya et son [pion] Nimura Ruruko. Il existait une saine rivalité entre Rias et Sona au sujet de laquelle de leurs deux pairies était la meilleure, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait véritablement envie d'affronter l'autre pour le vérifier.

La Germory s'installa en face de la Sitri et les deux se saluèrent silencieusement avant de commencer leur partie d'échecs. Sona, qui avaient les blancs, commença. Tandis qu'elles jouaient, elles échangèrent quelques civilités, sans grande importance. Pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes, le jeu se poursuivit, jusqu'à ce que la présidente du Club de Recherche Occulte n'aborde un sujet bien plus intéressant selon elle.

- Au fait, as-tu entendu parlé du nouvel étudiant transféré ? Demanda Rias en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa curiosité.

- Uzumaki Naruto, acquiesça Sona. Élève de troisième année. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui en dehors du fait qu'il sera dans ta classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Un garçon assez mystérieux, en somme. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Son dossier d'inscription ne contenait pas de photo d'identité.

_« Etrange, ce nom ne me semble pas inconnu... Pourtant, je suis sûr de ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un portant ce nom. »_ songea Rias.

- Ufufu... J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Admit-elle, avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Je ne sens pas de présence inconnue dans l'enceinte du lycée. Notre petit nouveau serait-il en retard ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit Sona en haussant des épaules. Peut-être est-il juste nerveux et qu'il hésite à entrer dans l'école. Les humains ont parfois ce genre d'incertitudes.

- Les démons aussi. Fit remarquer Rias.

- C'est vrai.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, Rias et Sona continuèrent de jouer, jusqu'à ce que la Gremory fut finalement mise échec et mat. Celle-ci poussa un soupir résigné. Le résultat était attendu, mais elle avait espéré faire mieux. Mais face au stratège de génie qu'était Sitri Sona, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle pouvait faire. C'était déjà bien qu'elle ait pu tenir aussi longtemps, mais cela faisait peut-être partie de la stratégie de son adversaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rias était de nouveau dans les couloirs, se rendant à son premier cours de la journée. La Gremory s'installa à son bureau et, en élève modèle, sortit ses affaires. Elle attendit ensuite, les jambes croisées sous la table, dans une position parfaitement détendue. Mais en dépit de son apparente bonne humeur, elle était déçue du retard du nouvel élève. Il était rare d'avoir de nouveaux élèves, alors il était naturel pour tout le monde, même pour Rias, de se montrer curieuse. Toutefois, la Gremory ne sentait toujours pas la présence d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans l'enceinte de la Kuoh Academy. Visiblement, l'élève devait être une mauvaise graine, car il n'avait pas prit la peine de venir à l'heure au lycée.

Ses pensées se portèrent instantanément sur ses cours lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle de classe. Elle nota qu'il avait un regard confus et jetait des coups d'œil peu discret vers la porte. Elle trouva cela assez amusant.

- Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel étudiant qui vient d'être transféré. Déclara le professeur d'une voix hésitante.

Rias haussa un sourcil à cela. Elle ne sentait toujours aucune personne qui lui était inconnue. Le professeur s'était-il trompé ? Non, à voir la tête qu'il faisait, il n'y avait pas place au doute. Mais dans ce cas, à quel point effrayant était l'apparence du nouvel élève. Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sentir la présence du nouveau venu ?

Ses préoccupations s'envolèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon d'environ 17 ou 18 ans pénétra dans la classe. L'esprit de Rias devint blanc lorsqu'elle vit l'étudiant transféré. Il était blond, ses cheveux en bataille lui tombant juste au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Son visage affichait une grande maturité et ses joues portaient trois marques chacune, rappelant les moustaches d'un renard. Il était étonnamment beau.

Mais ses caractéristiques physiques n'étaient pas la seule chose qui attiraient l'œil. En effet, bien que le garçon portait l'uniforme de la Kuoh Academy, la couleur n'était pas vraiment réglementaire. Son blazer et son pantalon, au lieu d'être noir, étaient orange foncé et les bords, au lieu d'être blanc, étaient noir. Le ruban qu'il portait autour du cou était d'un orange encore plus sombre que le reste de l'uniforme. Le nouvel élève portait la couleur orange étrangement bien. C'en était déconcertant. En le voyant ainsi, l'héritière Gremory eut la sensation qu'il lui était familier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Plus important encore, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle, Rias était toujours incapable de détecter sa présence, et cela la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait pas déceler la présence et ne savait pas comment réagir. À coté d'elle, Akeno émit un léger rire.

- Ara ara, quel jeune homme en bonne santé...

Rias n'avait absolument aucune envie d'écouter les sous-entendus de sa [reine], qu'elle seule dans la classe pouvait comprendre, mais avait du mal à ne pas être d'accord avec elle. Cet étudiant transféré attirait tous les regards. Pas étonnant que le professeur ait été si perturbé en le voyant tout à l'heure. Le garçon se mit au coté du professeur et se tourna vers la classe. La Gremory croisa alors son regard. Aussitôt, elle sentit un vertige la traverser. Les yeux du blond dégageait une telle puissance contrôlée. Il était rare pour un être humain de posséder un tel regard, seuls quelques maîtres en arts martiaux le possédaient. C'était effrayant. Et excitant. Du coin de l'œil, Rias vit Akeno se frotter discrètement les cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle aussi avait remarqué.

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Lorsque le professeur annonça sa présence, Naruto ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la classe. Il n'en montra rien, mais il était très fier de son effet. Tout le monde étaient bouche-bée, stupéfait par sa tenue. Quelques filles avaient même rougi, ce qui était nouveau pour lui, Hinata mis à part. Toutefois, alors qu'il avançait vers le professeur, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il observa ses futurs camarade de classe. Son regard s'arrêta sur deux personnes en particulier.

La première était une demoiselle aux yeux turquoise et aux longs cheveux rouge, magnifiques. Cette élève émettait une aura qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il était certain d'avoir déjà ressentit cela par le passé. Et pour cause, Kurama, et les bijus en général, émettait le même genre de présence. Dans leur cas, c'était bien plus puissant, majestueux et dense que pour le cas de l'adolescente, mais la base était la même. Se rappelant sa conversation avec Ophis, Naruto comprit instantanément ce qu'elle était: un démone. Probablement une des descendantes des humains dont le corps avait été exposé aux émanations du chakra de Juubi lors de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint que la corruption du démon originel avaient transformé les humains contaminés en abominations de la nature. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

La seconde était une autre jeune femme, aux yeux violet et aux cheveux noirs si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol, du fait de sa position assise. Elle émettait une aura similaire à la fille aux cheveux cramoisie. Similaire, mais pas identique. Quelque chose dans la présence de cette élève le troublait légèrement. Elle avait la même base démoniaque que l'autre, mais pas aussi complète, ce qui était étrange. Il semblait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Si Naruto devait faire un hypothèse, ce serait qu'elle était également une démone, mais pas à 100%. Au moins avait-elle bon goût, car la nœud qu'elle utilisait pour tenir ses cheveux en queue de cheval était orange. Après tout, quelqu'un qui porte du orange ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne.

- Ara ara, quel jeune homme en bonne santé... fit-elle à voix basse, mais Naruto l'entendit malgré tout.

Pour une raison quelconque, le commentaire faillit le faire frissonner, mais il se contrôla à temps. Naruto arriva finalement au coté du professeur et se tourna alors vers le reste de la classe, lui permettant de les observer directement. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Non, en dehors de ces deux filles-démone, il n'y avait rien de particulier à signaler. Il nota cependant que lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la fille aux cheveux rouges écarquilla les siens presque imperceptiblement et la fille aux cheveux noirs se trémoussa légèrement, ce qui le rendit mal-à-l'aise.

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Comme si un signal avait été lancé, la classe se remplit de murmures. La plupart des filles semblaient assez excités pour diverses raisons, toutefois, une ou deux personnes dans la salle lui avaient jeté un regard incrédule lorsqu'il avait annoncé son nom. Était-il si étrange ? Où s'était-il trompé quelque part ? Il avait voulu faire l'effort de se fondre dans la culture japonaise, et donc s'était présenté avec son nom d'abord, suivi ensuite de son prénom. Jusque là, il avait toujours utilisé une présentation plus occidentale, prénom puis nom, mais il était un shinobi et savait se fondre dans la masse.

Comme Naruto restait là, immobile, le regard intense et qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment désireux de se présenter d'avantage, le professeur le laissa s'installer à une table vide. Le cours commença ensuite. Comme l'Uzumaki l'avait prévu, ce fut ennuyeux au possible. Toutefois, il se félicitait d'être venu en personne, car il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux deux démones qui, honnêtement, n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder. Mais le visage seulement, Naruto ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un pervers et connaissait la nature violente de certaines femmes lorsque leurs actifs étaient menacés. Tsunade, en particulier, était... Non, il devait cesser de se remémorer son passé encore et encore, car il se faisait du mal inutilement.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, alors que le professeur faisait son travail, Naruto sentit à de nombreuses reprises un ou des regards posés sur lui. Merci à ses instincts de shinobi pour remarquer cela. Il savait ainsi que les deux filles-démone l'avaient également observé du coin de l'œil. L'Uzumaki n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter devant l'attention soudaine qu'il recevait des adolescentes autour de lui. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, presque aucune expérience d'interaction avec des femmes. Toutefois, il parvint à glaner que la fille à la chevelure cramoisie se nommait Rias, et que l'autre s'appelait Akeno.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva enfin. Naruto ne perdit pas une minute, alors même qu'il était encore entouré de personnes curieuses à son sujet, il utilisa divers de ses stratagème de shinobi et parvint à passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du bâtiment et s'installe dans le parc entourant la Kuoh Academy, assit au pied d'un arbre, les jambes étendues devant lui et son dos contre le tronc. Et il était toujours habillé en orange...

Naruto sortit de son sac plusieurs sandwichs enroulé dans du cellophane, qu'il entreprit de déballer avant de le manger. Il aurait mille fois préféré un bon ramen, mais il n'aimait pas les ramens froids. Ce n'était pas la faute des ramens, après tout, c'était le repas des dieux. Mais ce plat divin se devait d'être mangé chaud ! Donc pas question d'en emmener au lycée. Et le stand le plus proche était à vingt minutes de marche, pour un être humain normal. D'ordinaire, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais il devait essayer de rester le plus ordinaire possible. Or, il semblerait qu'il avait attiré l'attention de quelques personnes sur lui. Sa technique passive de détournement de l'attention fonctionnait bien sur des civils ordinaire et sans formation. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour berner un démon, visiblement. Et il s'était avéré qu'il y en avait plus à la Kuoh Academy que juste les deux qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

Et justement, l'un d'eux se trouvait juste derrière lui. Pour une raison quelconque, un des démons qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré semblait s'être installé de l'autre côté de son arbre. Se retournant pour connaître l'apparence de cette personne, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Encore. Les démons étaient-ils tous des femmes ? Bref, celle-ci était plus jeune que Rias ou Akeno, avait les yeux noisette et des cheveux d'un blanc pur mi-long. Son visage était inexpressif et sa posture droite et raide en position de seiza. Et elle mangeait divers bonbons avec une application méthodique. Elle était très concentrée sur cette tache.

Son aura était étrange. C'était différent de Rias, qui semblait avoir une seule base démoniaque. C'était plus proche d'Akeno dans le sens où elle semblait avoir une semblait ne pas être 100% démone. Mais parallèlement, c'était également différent d'Akeno, car la deuxième base de son aura se rapprochait plus de quelque chose de démoniaque que dans le cas de la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs. Étrangement, cette seconde base lui laissait une sensation familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sentant probablement le regard de Naruto posé sur elle, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ceux de la démone aux cheveux blanc clignèrent, comme si surprise. Ce fut l'unique réaction qu'elle manifesta. L'Uzumaki sourit et prit la parole:

- Salut, je m'appelle Naruto. Accepterais-tu de me dire ton nom ?

- … Koneko.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Koneko-chan. Je te souhaite un bon appétit.

- … Merci.

Hochant la tête, Naruto reposa son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et recommença à manger. Il n'avait pas fini son premier sandwich qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à ses cotés. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Koneko avait fait le tour de l'arbre pour manger avec lui. Elle était toujours assise dans la même position, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé en premier lieu. Cela fit sourire l'Uzumaki un peu plus. Au moins, il savait comment gérer ce genre de situation... un peu.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence pendant plusieurs minutes; jusqu'à ce que Naruto ait fini de manger. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Bien qu'ayant une nature hyperactive, les cours avaient sur lui un léger effet somnolent, et il se sentait bien là où il était. Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant la reprise des cours.

Environ quinze secondes après qu'il les ait fermés, Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Koneko assise sur ses genoux, son dos appuyé contre son torse et continuant à manger ses bonbons comme si de rien n'était. La situation sembla un peu irréelle pour le garçon, qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Pas que cela le gênait.

- Euh... Koneko ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant. Je ne voudrais pas être impoli en posant cette question, mais pourrais-tu me dire la raison pour laquelle tu es sur mes genoux, s'il te plait ?

La jeune démone cessa un instant de manger, tournant la tête pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Plus l'Uzumaki la regardait, plus il était persuadé que la seconde base de son aura lui était familière; mais sans trouver pourquoi ?

- … Ma place ?

Le ton de Koneko semblait incertain, comme si elle-même n'était pas sûre de la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'installer sur les genoux de Naruto. Le garçon la regarda quelques instants avant de sourire doucement et de hocher la tête.

- Bien sûr, Koneko. Reste-là aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

- … Merci.

Et aussitôt, elle se remit à manger ses bonbons, la conversation déjà loin derrière. Ils passèrent ainsi la demi-heure comme cela, Naruto assis adossé à l'arbre, et Koneko assise sur et appuyée contre l'Uzumaki. Lorsque la cloche de reprise des cours se firent entendre, ils se séparèrent finalement pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

* * *

Bien, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

Je développe doucement l'intégration de Naruto dans le DxDverse. Notre pauvre blondinet n'a pas fini d'en baver tant qu'il sera entre mes mains... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Petite précision, car ce n'est peut-être pas très clair: je parle de bases pour les auras à un moment. Je fais référence à la nature démoniaque. Si une base est complète, c'est un signe de sang-pur, pour ainsi dire. Si une base est incomplète, c'est un signe d'hybride ou de démon réincarné (ou les deux) Tenez pour l'exemple:

- Rias a une unique base complète, signe qu'elle est une démone de sang-pure.

- Akeno a deux bases incomplètes: l'une de démon, l'autre d'autre chose que les lecteurs auront reconnu s'ils ont lu le manga. Elle est donc une démone réincarnée et hybride d'autre chose.

- Koneko a deux bases dont l'une incomplète: cellede démon, l'autre est quelque chose que les lecteurs auront reconnu s'ils ont lu le manga. Elle est donc une démone réincarnée. L'autre base n'est pas vraiment incomplète, mais à cause de la réincarnation démoniaque, elle n'est plus vraiment une sang-pure.

De toutes façons, je reviendrais sur le sujet dans les prochains chapitres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si ça vous semble flou.

Je crois avoir tout dit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous de bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée. Et laissez-moi plein de rewiews !

ps: j'ai corrigé la faute que beaucoup m'ont signalé dans le chapitre 1 !


End file.
